Lo Que Mereces
by ShadowSunny
Summary: One-Shot."Si tan sólo pudiera darte lo que mereces, Hinata". KibaHina


**Holaaaa, tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí… No, no, sigo estando aquí, solo que algo atareada. Este es mi último año en el colegio, por que me ha salido algo más pesado (Solo un poco xD) Bueno, aquí les va un regalín para las KibaHina fans ^^ (Sigo prefiriendo el GaaHina o el NaruHina :P)**

**One- Shot: Lo que mereces**

Hola… Ehhh… Soy Inuzuka Kiba ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien si comienzo así? La verdad es que no se me ocurre de otra manera… Pero en fin, si están aquí supongo que querrán saber _por qué _estoy como estoy ¿Verdad? Bien… Les contaré, pero por favor, no le cuenten a Hinata. Ella no debe saberlo. Esto es entre ustedes y yo ¿Entendido?

Bien.

Todo comenzó hace unos cuantos meses, antes de que pasara todo esto de Pain, la invasión a Konoha, etc. Aún estamos tratando de sobrevivir al desastre que ocasionó ese maldito. Si no hubiese sido por Naruto todos estaríamos muertos. Hoy en día es un héroe para el pueblo, pero un tonto para mí…

¿Recuerdan que él había ido a entrenar con los sapos? ¿Y que llegó justo en el momento en que Pain causaba más estragos? ¿Y cómo casi muere de no ser porque Hinata intervino? ¿Qué ella le declaró su amor y que el muy idiota la rechazó?

Oh.

Esperen.

_Eso _no lo saben.

Bien, yo les cuento.

Luego de controlar al Kyuubi y llegar a la guarida del Pain "real" logró matarlo. ¡El muy cabeza hueca lo hizo! Y todos estábamos muy contentos con la llegaba de esa noticia a lo que quedaba de Konoha. Había mucho movimiento a pesar del desastre que había sucedido en nuestros hogares. Personalmente yo estaba contentísimo… Hasta que supe que Hinata estaba herida de gravedad y en ese preciso momento estaba siendo atendida de urgencia por Sakura.

Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar al "hospital" que se había levantado dentro de los escombros. La verdad no era más que una tienda de campaña gigante. Llegué hasta la habitación de Hinata donde estaba ella dormida y Sakura estaba a su lado. Me quedé en el umbral porque no sabía si aún podía entrar. Al parecer, la ninja-médico no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¿Por qué Hinata? – Su voz me sobresaltó. No esperaba que hablara… Y menos a mi compañera de equipo, ya que estaba dormida. - ¿Por qué no vi que estabas enamorada de Naruto – Bueno, eso ya es ser ciego, cualquiera lo notaría… Menos él mismo, claro está. - …Cómo yo? - Sí, deben estar pensando lo mismo que yo pensé en ese momento: "_¡¿Qué?!" _Se suponía que Hinata se quedara con el chico rubio ¿Verdad? Pero no, no. La vida da tantas vueltas… Y vaya que sé de eso.

Como no podía articular palabra en ese instante, lo único que hice fue dar media vuelta e irme. Tenía que pensar mucho ¿No es verdad?

Me dirigí hacia la residencia Aburame. Shino era mi mejor amigo. Y uno de los mejores de Hinata. Se supone que nos ayudaría a solucionar ese problema, pero lo único que conseguí de él fue: _"No te interpongas en algo a lo que eres ajeno, ella sola deberá darse cuenta"_ Odio que me dé esas respuestas tan… Sabias. Bueno, en fin, no hice nada. No intervine en nada… Y así pasaron dos meses desde aquel fatídico día… Todo siguió normal. Naruto visitaba dos veces al día a Hinata, ella estaba muy feliz, ya que por fin el rubio la tomaba en cuenta, pero nunca hablaron, él solo se limitaba a acompañarla mientras ella comía, leía o algo así. Pensé que era normal, aunque en cierta manera me molestaba la presencia de _ése _en el cuarto de Hinata porque se le quedaba mirando de una manera extraña, no sé muy bien como explicarlo, pero sé que era extraña. Después de dos meses seguían sin hablarse, pero luego de _aquel _hecho entendí por qué nunca él le dijo algo.

Un día que recuerdo bien, ya que estaba nublado y daba la impresión de que llovería, yo fui a visitar a mi amiga a su cuarto, pero me dijeron que ella ya había sido dada de alta, por lo que salí y me dirigí a buscarla por los al rededores. Pasado un rato fui al campo de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo. Como no encontré a Hinata, me dije que la buscaría en su casa mas tarde. No entendía de por qué ese día había amanecido con ganas de entrenar, aunque luego descubrí una nueva manera de "entrenar" (Si perseguir a Naruto por toda la villa cuenta, entonces sí entrené).

Al llegar allí la encontré.

Pero no sonriendo como siempre hace que llegamos a entrenar, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba abrazada a un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y lloraba. Silenciosamente, pero lloraba.

Me preocupé y le pregunté si estaba bien, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que me ignoraba.

-Hinata, por favor, responde. – Lo único que logré fue que ella me mirara con sus preciosos ojos y me negara con la cabeza. Movió su fina boca y susurró "_Déjame sola"_ y volvió a mirar al pasto. – Hinata, me harás cargarte hasta tu casa si no me haces caso. – Amenacé.

Ella inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y me dijo _"No"_. Sí. Sí. También estaba totalmente perdido en ese momento, aunque para nadie es fácil hablar cuando te han roto el corazón.

-Él… él… M-me ha di-dicho que y-yo no s-soy p-para él… - Hipó mi, hasta ese momento, mejor amiga. No saben la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Las ganas de querer volarle la cabeza a Naruto. ¡Hacer llorar a Hinata! Eso era último de él. Al voltear a ver al objeto de mi afecto la ira se evaporó. Me arrodillé a su lado, hice que soltara el árbol y que en vez de eso, me abrazara. Lloró como nunca una persona había llorado. Lloró desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche. Tuve que avisar en mi casa que no llegaría a dormir, ya que mi mejor amiga me necesitaba. Luego de eso, se durmió, dejándome sentado debajo del árbol con ella en mis brazos. Tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para admirarla. Sus ojos se notaban hinchados incluso estando cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados también.

Sus labios…

¡Oh, verán que no es fácil!

Tuve que tener un gran autocontrol durante toda esa noche para no violar su espacio personal, pero lo logré y como soy una buena persona, quise levantarme para ir a dejarla a su casa como a las 4 a.m. Suponía que en su casa estarían preocupados por ella, ya que no había llegado, por lo que tuve esa intención, pero grande fue sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no podía moverme: ella me tenía prácticamente atado a su cuerpo. Se veía tan linda…

¡Oh, no!

Ya empecé de nuevo ¿Verdad?

Aclaro que hasta hace poco yo no sabía _qué _era lo que me pasaba con Hinata. Pero lo descubrí.

_Me estaba enamorando._

En ese momento yo no lo sabía… O no lo había asumido aún.

En cualquier caso, volviendo al tema, yo estaba ahí para apoyarla. Y ninguno de mis pensamientos iba a dejar que no cumpliera con mi deber, por lo que me moví ligeramente y ella se despertó.

Rayos.

-Lo siento. – Susurré. – No quise despertarte.

-No importa, Kiba-kun. – Respondió. – Ya te he tenido aquí mucho tiempo. Debes ir a casa.

-No, Hinata, estaré aquí hasta que estés bien. – Silencio por parte de ella. Me atreví a mirarla de reojo y vi que me miraba con una expresión extraña. - ¿Q-quieres hablar? – Esa mirada penetrante me estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

-¿Cr-crees que soy… f-fea?

-Por supuesto que no. – Me había molestado esa pregunta. ¿Cómo ella se podía considerar a sí misma fea si era hermosa?

-La v-verdad no sé por q-qué lo p-pregunté. – Quizá fui muy violento en ese momento, ahora que lo pienso: cuando estoy enojado no hay quien me soporte.

-Si es por el idiota de Naruto te dijo eso, Hinata, yo…

-N-no… No fue p-por él. – Me cortó. – Me-mejor cambio la pregunta. – Suspiré. Esa mujer haría que me volviera loco. - ¿Piensas que Sakura-san es más linda que yo?

Error.

¡Esa mujer ya me volvió loco!

Me solté del abrazó bruscamente y me levanté mirando a la luna llena. Gran ironía ¿No creen?

-No, Hinata. Sakura no es más linda que tú. Naruto está enamorado de ella y no de ti. Por eso te rechazó. – Auch. Sí, quizá si fui muy duro. Al percatarme que ella comenzó a temblar me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan… ¿Idiota? ¿Insensible? Quizá ambos. – Pero, Hinata, tú a mis ojos eres la chica más hermosa de Konoha… O lo que queda de él… Pero ese no es el punto. Digo, si quisieras podrías darle mil patadas a Sakura. Tú sabes que Naruto no destaca por ser precisamente observador. ¡A él le gusta ella porque es la mujer con quien más tiempo ha pasado! Nada más… - Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si eso será verdad. Pero era mi principal argumento. - Daría lo que fuera por darte lo que mereces…

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente desde el suelo, con sus grandes ojos opalinos bien abiertos y sin rastro de alguna de las tantas lágrimas que corrieron por su cara. Ella se levantó, quedó frente a frente conmigo y, de la nada, me abrazó.

-Hinata, yo… - Intenté hablar.

-Silencio, Kiba-kun. – Dijo. Tenía su cara enterrada en el hueco que hay entre mi cara y mi hombro. Yo no la había abrazado de vuelta por lo repentino de la situación. Agradecí internamente que fuera de noche, de lo contrario, estoy seguro que ella habría notado mi sonrojo. – A veces… - Comenzó a hablar. – En algunos momentos… Como ahora… M-me gustaría e-estar enamorada d-de t-ti en v-vez de Na-Naruto-kun.

Ni se imaginan lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Tenía mi mente en blanco. No pensaba. Casi ni respiraba. Parecía un sueño. Pero no, ahí estaba yo.

De a poco comencé a subir mis brazos y terminé por abrazarla también. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado. Pero yo no quería que el tiempo pasara.

No si estaba junto a ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bien… Se la debía a mi hermana y también va de regalo para aquellas que les gusta el KibaHina… Son tan lindos ^^ Bueno… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y volveré… Lo prometo… xD**

**Bye**

**SoL**


End file.
